Numerous imaging systems for providing an image of a radiation field are known and widely used in a variety of disciplines. Early such images were usually provided in the form of X-ray film or paper. More recently, such images have been processed into digital images with acceptable resolution and have also been provided in the form of real-time images. However, such systems typically comprise very complex and expensive imaging and readout systems.
What is therefore needed is an inexpensive and easily constructed imaging system having a radiation detection and readout system. Such a system should be relatively simple to operate and replace, while at the same time preserve many of the attractive features, such as digitized data and advanced image processing techniques, of more complex systems.